Green and Silver
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: The colour is green, oh and silver. What makes Scorpius gasp for air? One shot, or chapter one! Let me know. Rating M to be safe. Changing it to adult content. [Scorpius M., Rose W.]
1. Chapter 1

"Green!" She stated.

"Whoaaah, green?!" He gasped.

"Yes! Gree- een"!

She slowly repeated.

" Fuck, no!" "I don't believe you!"

"Uh, mind your words, please!" She scolded.

"Uhm, yeah apologies, I got carried away!"

" Green it is!"

"Like I said!"

"Uhm, er, which shade green?" He inquired.

"Slytherin..." She mumbled, and turning a particular shade of red.

"Come again?!"

" Yes you heard it all right, Slytherin green!"

" With silver trimmings and lace!"

" Oh Merlin, you should fucking kill me right here!" " that is so fucking hot!"

" Language!" She snapped.

" Well let us see then!"

"No!" Blushing some more.

" So you're bluffing and teasing then?" He smirked.

"No, no, bluff!" "But I'm not showing them!"

"Not in a crowd anyway!"

"So if we would find some place private, you would, you know, show them?"

"Uhm, maybe!"

'Pfiew' whistling between his teeth.

"Who knew, prude Gryffindor Rose, wearing Slytherin green underwear!"

"Who says, I'm a prude?!" She relented.

"Well", he whispered in her ear, " I always thought you were a prude"!

He carefully touched her shoulder with his finger.

She sighed softly.

He saw goosebumps arise on her arms.

'Well what do you know, the ice queen reacted'

She stared him in his eyes.

He couldn't make quite tell if she liked him touching her or not, but he could give it a shot. He had nothing to loose.

He dared her already and she still didn't slap him, so he could try some more.

He stared back, the tiniest smirk on his mouth.

Not too much, just a small one.

He knew she liked that, he al ready established that much.

He trailed her shoulder with his finger ever so slowly.

She sighed some more, more goosebumps showing on her arms.

'Ouch she liked that?!'

'Hot!' He mused to him self. He was definitely getting a reaction.

They had been standing there for quite some time now. There was this party going on with a lot of noise coming from the

dance floor.

At first she stood there alone watching the party. She came in with her cousin Dom.

That much Scorpius had noticed.

He always noticed her.

She was always the most enchanting being in a room.

'Easily'.

But then Dom hooked up with one of his team mates and Rose stood by her self against the far side of the club.

He hated seeing her standing there alone.

She always had this confident air around her.

Unapproachable.

Arrogant?!

He knew she wasn't this stuck up bitch.

But his team mates didn't know.

Rose and Dom were invited by James, their cousin, who happened to be Scorpius team and flatmate.

So he knew she was a shy but nice girl.

She came by the flat every week and hung out with James, Dom and Scorpius.

At Hogwart's she was a year below him, so they never hung out there.

But even then he noticed, James' younger cousin.

She had always been a stunning girl.

Busy with her school projects and Quidditch.

Scorpius had been Slytherin captain and James had been Gryffindor captain.  
Rose had been the very talented Gryffindor seeker.

He used to watch and admire her flying abilities. But she was James younger cousin, 'so off limits'.

'The beauty at the back of the club was al ready attracting too much attention, so he took two glasses of champagne and headed over to Rose.

"Hiya, princess!" "So Dom found someone?"

"Yeah, well you know how it is!" She answered.

Not reacting to the princess part.

He would always greet her that way.

"Thanks for bringing some champagne over!"

"Well, you looked absolutely parched!"

She chuckled as his remarks. "Oh and you are the knight in shining armour?!"

"Well if you insist, I think I could be!" He winked.

She laughed some more.  
Sounding like tingling bells in his ears.

"I needed to save you because all these sharks started to swim in circles around you!" " You know what that means, do you!?"  
"They are ready to attack!" He made a motion with his body an teeth, mimicking a shark.

"Well I hardly need saving!" She blushed.

"Says who?"

She was so shy about her looks, Scorpius never knew why, she was such a beauty.

She had this tight fitting dark blue dress.

Nice cleavage, not so thin straps, but still showing her nicely toned arms and beautiful shoulders. Her dress ended halfway her upper leg. Not to short and definitely not to long. Sheer stockings and nude high heels.

She just looked smoking hot.

Her long curls pinned to the side of her head revealing a long neck line. Minimal make up, but hey she needed none.

They drank their champagne and started to talk animatedly. Scorpius felt the sharks in the room back off.

She touched his chest and leaned in to him" So you and James! Underwear models?!"

"How did you two swing that one!"

Her finger burned into Scorpius chest, her breath in his ear aroused him.

'Rose' he groaned to himself. 'You're killing me here!' He had to pinch himself, before another part of his body reacted.

He would counter her question with a funny smart remark, yup that would be best!'

"Er, well you know, as we have such nice bodies, and girls love us!"  
"They thought one blond and one black haired bloke would be perfect."

"Oh, did they now!"

He placed his hand on the wall next to to Rose her head and leaned into her ear and replied, "Why not?" "We are doing mankind a favour and getting paid an obscene lot of money as it does!"

"Oh and free underwear of course!"

"Of course, you do!" "So what colour?" She dared him.

"Colour?"

"Yes, what colour are you wearing?"she dared.

"Well, isn't that a bit intimate, don't ya think?"

"You are the one putting it out there!" Being in magazines and on posters!" Are you wearing Puddlemere colours?"

"Why, Rose, I didn't think you had such a dirty mind!"

She kept staring in his eyes without blinking.

"Well!"

"Tell me yours first!"

"Why?" I'm not on posters or in magazines, I value my privacy, but you like to flaunt around your body, so girls are going to look at you different anyway!"

"Nope, I wanna know what colour you are wearing under your delicious dress!"

'Oops, that wasn't meant to come out like that.'

She stared back at him.

Her green eyes piercing his grey ones.

He involuntary started to trace his finger on her shoulder toward the strap of her dress. Ever so slowly. It was getting quite warm all of a sudden.

Rose's breath hitched as he slowly pushed the strap of her dress aside.

"SCORPIUS!" "What do you think you're doing!"

"Uhm, well checking the colour of your bra strap!"

"You git!" "Ok, fine! Green!"

..

..

"So why didn't you slap me just now?"

She leaned into his side and whispered,"Maybe, I wanted you to find out!"

She pulled her head back and looked mischievously in his eyes.

Scorpius smirked. A bit wider.  
Contemplating her answer.

She saw his eyes darken into a mercury grey.

"Did you now!?" He was stunned.

She bit her lower lip, and lazily nodded yes.

Her eyes turning, could it be? Slytherin green.

He tilted her head up and pressed his lips on hers.

Closing the gap between them and nudging his leg between hers.

His tongue slowly entering her mouth. She answered his tongue with hers.

The taste of champagne still lingering and adding to the bubbly sensation.

She saw the lust filling his eyes as he kept taking in her gaze.

She rested her hand in his neck and pulled his head closer. Deepening the kiss.

Heavenly. She closed her eyes. She couldn't think any more.

Scorpius started to caress her toned arm. His other hand still resting on the wall behind her.

He started to grind into her hip with his hip.

'Ow, Merlin, he waited so long for this moment' It hurt.

She tasted and smelt so nice it was electrifying. He had to break the kiss, this was a dance club after all and her cousin was somewhere on the premisses. It would become a scandal if he took it any further.

He sucked her tongue again and broke the kiss.

Resting his forehead against hers. His eyes piercing hers.

They were breathing heavily. He felt her heart beat against his.

"Fuck" she whispered. "That needed to come out so badly".

"Now, now, mind your language!" He smiled.

The noise in the club overwhelmed their senses.

She snaked her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist with his hands.

"Your place or mine?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yours!" He huskily replied.

And with a crack, they aparated.

Leaving a stunned James and Dom as they just made their way towards them.

He smiled at Dom and gave her a high five.

**A/N: Should this be a one shot? Do you want Dom's an James'view. A follow up with Rose an Scorpius. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Characters you recognize thank J.K. **

**Changing content to adult themes. Skip if you are offended.  
**

Chapter 2.

A few weeks before:

"So this cousin of yours!" Scorpius relented.

"Which one Scor?"

"You know I have them by the dozen!" James groaned as he inhaled the smoke of their cigarette, casually leaning against the bannister of their balcony.

"Well", Scorpius mused "You know the fiery one!"

James exhaled the smoke and sighed,"Well, I have tons of those as well!"

Scorpius took the cigarette and inhaled and squinted his eyes as the sun was setting across the river, the sun shone on the water and was blinding him.

Their loft was situated on the bank of the river Thames. Their building was squeezed in between two of the most sought after buildings in the city. Their building could only been seen from the waterfront. Puddlemere United used it to lure quidditch players to come and play for them. They succeeded, because all the young men in the team loved to live here. Easy access into London and one of the hottest places to be.

Scorpius ruffled his hair and leaned into the bannister, "You know, 'Red'."

"Oh, no please!" James huffed, "She is not fiery she is hot".

Scorpius gave him the cigarette and exhaled, coughing as he did.

"Say what?"

"Well you know, I'm just a regular bloke", James gruffly said. "And she is definitely the best of the bunch!"  
"As far as cousins go."  
"If we weren't related, I would have made a move on her a long time ago, but seeing that she is actually related, I let that piece of skirt get away!"  
"Well I had a go once, actually!"  
"You know us Weasleys and Potters are a tight bunch, we always stayed at the burrow during holidays, so we hung out a lot! Playing these teenage games, spin the bottle, truth or dare, and so we kissed once, they dared Rose to kiss one of her male cousins, she picked me, she thought I would be the best kisser, and I obviously am! She had never been kissed before so I was her first, I started to kiss her softly as cousins should, but it became a full on snog as she responded vigorously!"  
James catapulted the cigarette stub into the river. "In some countries it is custom for cousins to get married, but here it is considered a bad thing so... had to let this piece go, unfortunately, still the best kisser I had though!"

"So you wouldn't mind if I gave it a go?"

"Well, I guess it is all right, she is all grown up now and into business school, might as well be you!" "But one favour, do not have anything on the side and break her heart, I would hate to mess up your face pretty boy!" " Now, that would be bad for business.

"Ok thanks mate I appreciate that!" Scorpius nodded.

"So when are they coming over again!?"

I guess tonight". James answered."You know having a night in before a important match!"

Scorpius and James were playing a game of wizards chess when they heard a knock on their door.

"Ah well that would be Rose and Dom, have we got the box set up?" James walked to the door and let Rose into their spacious loft.

"So, where's Dom?"

"Well you know, her Veela gene kicked in as we walked into the building, she met one of your team mates and headed of with him to some Muggle bar. Rose replied.

So its just us guys. She said as she flopped onto the sofa.

Wearing skinny jeans and an oversized Holyhead Harpies jersey, which hung of her shoulder revealing her shoulder and a tank top underneath. Green did match her eyes and the colour of her hair.

Scorpius noticed straight away that she hadn't bothered with a bra. It puzzled him why she did, forget.

James saw him notice it and rolled his eyes and smiled deviously. His cousin was so obvious to him, apparently not to Malfoy. How could this player be so oblivious to his cousins antics. She was a dark horse that one. He was proud of her. Shame she did not believe she was a stunning little minx. She could have had so much fun.  
'Scorpius had not seen her in a couple of years' he thought, 'playing for the Chuddly Canons before getting an invite from Puddlemere United'. He obviously still saw this little teenager from Hogwarts in her.

"So, uhm Rose do you want a butterbeer?" James inquired. Snapping back into it.

"Oh yes please!" Rose agreed.

"Scor?"

"Firewhisky would be preferable, please!"

"So what were you guys up to?" Rose informed.

Snuggling up to Scorpius as she watched the wizards chess board.

"Ooh, Scorpius, I think your going to beat James !"

"Uhm, yes, I think you're right!" Scorpius flushed a bit.

He could not get over the fact that Rose was not wearing a bra. How could she dress like that! She must have left the street full blokes drooling after her.

"Uhm so, Dom left with one of our team mates?"

"Yes, well she is rather pretty, and those Veela qualities are ever present, so I understand that a lot of guys look at her!" Rose sighed.

"Uh well, you are not bad looking your self" Scorpius dryly added.

"Ah, Scorpius, you're just being nice aren't you!" Rose answered. As she snuggled even more up to him.

"No Rose, actually I'm not, you are a pretty girl"!

"So how much is James paying you?" Rose leaned back and stared Scorpius in his eyes, her brows looking rather sternly.

"Well, have it your way Rose!" "But I'm Scorpius Malfoy and if I say you look pretty, than you do of course!"

"Ok, here are your drinks", James came back from the storage room where he retrieved some snacks as well as the whisky.

Rose moved away from Scorpius and took a swig of her beer.

James looked a bit puzzled, Scorpius shrugged and made the next move on the board.

Another knock on the door , James asked Rose to open the door as she wasn't playing.

Rose stood up and walked to the door. Opened it and this girl came flying through the door.

"Jimmyyy!" She squealed, I'm back.

She flung her self around James neck and kissed him feverishly.

"Oh, Trish, your back he sighed!"

James gave Scorpius a wink and made a cell phone like gesture.

"Uhm, you guys I think were heading for Trish' flat, he sighed, " Rose you can stay and finish my chess game?" And with a crack they apparated.

Leaving a flustered Rose and snickering Scorpius.

"You wanna finish the game Rose or do you want to leave?" Scorpius asked.

"No its ok, I would like to stay and,erm, finish the game!" She replied.

She took James seat across the table on the ground and stared intently at the game. She already established that Scorpius could win this one, but now she was going to give it a shot and try to win this game.

"If I can turn around this game and win, what do I get?" She teased.

"Why should I give you anything?" Scorpius moped.

"Well I'm going to make this game last longer thus the evening will be more pleasant and not so boring!" Rose mused.

"Why, would I make you wanna stay longer"!, Scorpius added.  
"Well Dom is going to bring this bloke home, and is going to shag him and she isn't quiet about it!" Rose shrugged. Returning her attention towards the board.

Scorpius was astounded about the, matter of factly, behaviour Rose displayed.

Rose contemplated her move and folded her legs sidewards. And started leaning on the table.

Her breasts leaned against the table, Scorpius caught a glimpse of her cleavage.

Rose behaved like she didn't notice, but of course she noticed it. Scorpius was very obvious about it she mused.

After a few moves from Rose and Scorpius it became clear no moves would end this game, it became a tie.

Rose had drunk two more butterbeers and had two fire whisky's. She moved herself of the ground and she felt unsteady on her feet and flopped on the sofa next to Scorpius, who was feeling a bit out of it as well.

Rose snuggled into him and put her head into his lap. She would just sleep here on this gorgeous man's lap she promised herself.

Scorpius did not mind at all that this beauty was using his lap as a pillow, he started to stroke her hair as he watched her close her eyes.

She was so perfect and beautiful like this. He propped his other hand under his head as his elbow leaned into the armrest. She looked so ethereal and quiet.

Her sleek red hair down her side and over her breasts. It used to be this unruly bush.  
He stroked her hair and her cheek with his thumb, Rose had fallen asleep and assumed a foetal position.  
He caressed her hair and cheek, his heart grew warmer as he touched her. She clearly trusted him. The feeling of having this fascinating minx resting her head on his lap filled him with an all consuming hunger. He knew he could not wait much longer in seducing her. He needed to show her how electrifying a beauty she clearly was. To him anyway...

Scorpius bent down and kissed her plump lips. Softly brushing her lips, pulling her lower lip between his lips. It felt magnificent. He kissed so many girls before, but thy never managed to elicit this exquisite feeling on his lips and tongue.

Rose mumbled something and opened her mouth and let her tongue touch his tongue. She grabbed his head and pulled it closer deepening the kiss.  
Scorpius was very much aware of her breasts being without a bra, he needed to touch them.  
He placed his hand on her breast and squeezed it very softly, his thumb caressing her nipple, Rose groaned in his mouth. Unfortunately she was still asleep, she wasn't aware of what was happening, Scorpius regretted.

He scooped her up and brought her into his bedroom, and placed her on his bed, pulled the covers over her and left the room. He would sleep on the sofa. He wanted her to be his with a clear head.

As he left the room Rose pulled the covers over her shoulder and mused how beautiful that first kiss was. He did like her after all, she thought. But she needed to watch herself when leaving the house in a hurry. Maybe next time she would forget her wand or something and not her bra, she realised she forgot it when James gave her a meaningful look earlier on.

The next morning Rose woke up with a jolt as Scorpius alarm sounded, it was the day of the Match against the Holyhead Harpies, he needed to awake early for the game.

Rose sat up and remembered where she had slept. It was Scorpius room she figured, Slytherin Green and Silver. They were his favourite colours.

Rose noticed she was wearing her Holyhead Harpies shirt, tank top and knickers, she must have discarded her skinny jeans in the night. They were next to the bed in a heap. She stepped out of bed and went into the living room, she desperately needed some tea.

When she entered the room she found the door to the balcony open. She caught a glimpse of Scorpius leaning against the bannister, he had his back too her. He was wearing his sweatpants with a bare upper torso. Ruffled morning hair and smoking a cigarette.

Oh Merlin he was too beautiful Rose mused. Women and girls would kill to be her right now. She always fancied this silver blond god, with his mercury grey orbs, alluring scent and overwhelming presence. It could be mistaken for arrogance, but she knew he was just this confident bloke, who knew what he wanted and how he wanted it.

She walked up to the balcony and said, "He, you, good morning!"

Scorpius turn and inhaled the cigarette smoke, leaning with his back against the bannister and replied with "And a good morning to you Princess!" And pressed a soft kiss on her head.

She hated it when guys did that, she was not his sister or cousin.

She took his cigarette and inhaled it, leaning against the door. Closing her eyes as she inhaled, she did not smoke a lot, but she needed to get rid of the after taste of the alcohol in her mouth.

Scorpius took a mental note of her lean legs, firm breasts, flat stomach and her tousled hair. She looked so hot, she didn't even know she did. He had to watch himself, he just wanted to close the distance and press her against the window and slowly fuck her for everyone to see.

"Why are you so early?" He enquired, taking another huff from the cigarette and feasting his eyes on her marvellous appearance.

"Well, your alarm sounded, and I'm thirsty, the alcohol did not agree with me at all !" She groaned.

Scorpius tossed the cigarette stub, took her hand and pulled her inside.

I'm going to make you a nice 'cuppa' he stated.

He picked her up, bridal style, and placed her on the breakfast bar.

He filled the kettle with water and switched the hub on. He took two large mugs from the shelf and placed them on the kitchen work top. He went back to his favourite, staring at a bare legged Rose without a bra on. He chuckled, she really did not have a clue how stunning she was.

Porthos, his owl ,flew in with the Prophet, he dropped it in front of Scorpius and demanded an owl treat. Scorpius opened the tin and gave him an owl biscuit. Porthos happily munched it away.

Rose hungrily gazed at Scorpius' bare chest, he was really a sight for sore eyes. The man was too fucking beautiful. His toned abs and v-line, it was a crime to torment her like that she mused.

She noticed him looking at her in funny way, before she could say anything about it, he closed the gap between them and crushed her mouth with his, stepping between her legs as he pulled her head deeper to his. He attacked her mouth with his tongue and deepened the kiss, pressing his upper torso against hers. She felt his chest against her breasts, it was so fucking hot, it was out of this world.

His hands were all over her body, it made her feel sexy and hot. He pushed her shirt up and crashed his lips on her breasts, sucking them feverishly. She pulled his sweatpants down and grabbed his hard length, "Please Scorpius", she begged, "fill me with your dick!" Groaning in his neck as he still attacked her breast.

..."Uhm, Rose?" Would you like milk and sugar with your tea, Scorpius asked.

"Uhm, what, Rose quickly retorted. "Yes, milk and a little bit of honey, please!"

"So, you were miles away!" Scorpius laughed.

'Did, she just, groan my name?!' He got the distinct impression that she just had.

He shook his head and laughed it off, her bare legs were too distracting. His brain started to play tricks on him or rather his dick did.

Rose quickly hopped of the counter, took her mug and headed for the bedroom, "Uhm see you in a minute, I'm taking a shower and getting dressed so you can prepare for the big game!" she relented.

She closed the bedroom door and closed her eyes, 'That was so fucking, close' she thought.

'Did she groan his name aloud, or had she imagined it?'

'He must surely think her behaviour was a bit too much like a fangirl!' She scolded herself for behaving like one. 'This is getting me no way nearer his delicious body!'

She placed the tea mug on his dresser and went into the adjoining bath room. She ran the shower and let her self soak and refresh her senses.

"Good morning!" James cheerily greeted as he flooed in. "So, any luck with Red!"

"Shush, not so loud, she is taking a shower!"

"Ah, you succeeded then, tell me, was it as you imagined?"

"Nothing happened really, we played chess and drank too much alcohol. Scorpius scoffed. "Well I did kiss her, but she fell asleep on the sofa, with her head in my lap. So I carried her to my room and tucked her in!"

"I slept on the sofa!"

"But damn, she looks so foxy in the morning, I had to repress the urge too jump her on the balcony!"

Well that never stopped you before getting an audience from across the river. The professionals have to thank you for providing a distraction to their boring desk jobs, James suppressed his laughter.

"Let's get ready for the big game, I invited Rose and Dom to come and watch the game from our VIP seats. Dom agreed so we'll see them after the game!"

"The Holly Head Harpies are always a tough match, smoking hot girl on brooms and they've got something too prove!"

"Yeah, tough one!" Scorpius mused. Especially with this fiery red one on his mind, wearing a Holyhead Harpy jersey!

His bedroom door opened and said "red" stepped out. Wet curls, fresh face and wearing a jersey without a bra. 'Merlin give me strength' he groaned. 'This picture is going to be imprinted on my brain for the remainder of the day!'

"Ah, James, there you are!" She walked up and kissed his cheek. "Have fun at the game and see you later!" James pulled her closer and pressed a firmer kiss on her lips and gave her a wink.

"I need to get home and straighten my hear, it's a mess." She sighed. "Oh, and thanks for the tea Scorpius!"

* * *

**_A/N: so to be clear I hate cigarettes, but it fitted in the story, so I'm not glorifying it and figure my stories are for a mature audience anyway._**

**_Please review because I need to feel the love from you guys, or hate, whatever tickles your fancy, but be civil about it..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Chrismasters thanks for editing. **

**I'm trying a bit op a POV switch and back to third person. Hope it's not too confusing. And this is still pre chapter 1.**

**Anything recognizable by J.K.**

_Dom POV:_

She, is such a lovely girl and smart as hell. But, when it comes down to love, she was oblivious! If she had been anybody, but my favorite cousin, it would had been funny, But because, she is my favourite, it is rather painful to witness! And than this bloke! Major player, too sexy for it to be healthy and he is aware he is, in fact one of the sexgods on the planet!

If it wasn't for Rose I would have pursued the sex on legs myself! But Because she is my favourite and my cousin, so pursuing the guy is a no go area!

Problems, problems! Just look at her! Sitting there on the stands, wearing her Holyhead Harpies shirt in the wrong crowd for crying out loud, we're in the Puddlemere United VIP stands!

She could have played for the Holyhead Harpies, but no, she had to attend a Muggle Bussiness school! But again, she is my cousin, a Weasley and 'Morgana knows what goes on in her head!

'So back to the match!'

This bloke I shagged last night is the Puddlemere beater and quite hot and strong, if I say so myself. I like that in a man a big strong fella, who likes to dominate. Don't you just love a man who knows how to treat a petite Veela?!

Excuse me for being so upfront about, but that is how a Veela goes about being a Veela, sex is like breathing for us. Anyway back to Rose.

We are sitting here in the stands, her wearing this green shirt, which of course is a good choice for a redhead, as said silver blond sexgod flies over us on his Dragonfirebolt premium edition broom.

He winks and smirks at her and she, completely oblivious that he ,as a matter of fact, is winking at her, looks behind her to see who he was winking at. It is so totally unbelievable it is almost funny. I roll my eyes as she does.

She then huffs something about him "always trying to attract attention of pretty girls!"

And then We have our sexgod, yes ladies and gentlemen you know who: Mr. Malfoy himself bedded tons of girls and sorry guys none of you! An complete and utter fool getting Rose in the sack. Just tell me how can it be that two gorgeous human beings like them find it so difficult to shag each other al ready. It is driving met nuts.

Oh, well they kissed, Rose had confessed as much, but she had been half asleep, please people! Just go for it!

And now James tells me, said blond sexgod, and he are going to be models. And what do ya know, underwear models, they thought it would be fun and it pays copious amounts of money!' Please! If said, blond sex on legs and raven haired, sex god, do not attract attention as it is! Poor Rose is going to get a mental meltdown about this!

Come Monday their bod's will be plastered around the city, for everyone to adore! I would really like to see Roses face as she get's confronted! The double fat Mocha latte will be all over her face as she walks out of that Muggle franchise!

Good thing it will only show on wizard bill boards!'

"Whoaaah, Holyhead Harpies, you go girls!" Rose shouts

I punch her in her side and tell her to shush it, the glares around us are getting a bit too nasty for my liking. There is just so much Veela charm can ward off as it is, and pretty red heads can only get away with just as much.

"Yeah, I get it" she shrugs "we're in male chauvinist territories!"

"Now please can we watch these delicious men on broomsticks without attracting too much attention and the risk of getting thrown out of our VIP seats!" I beg of Rose. She takes a large swig of her pumpkin juice and nods a yes. I know she likes to watch the Holyhead Harpies and, Scorpius of course.

As soon as the game ends we make our way out of the stadium.

Puddlemere United just won but only just as Scorpius snapped the Snitch away from Trish, James current shag buddy. Settling the score at 310 against 140 in Puddlemeres favor. Close call.

_third person_

The crowd excite the stadium an pour on to the streets of the city of London.

'I know this nice Italian restaurant in the Muggle district of Covent Garden it's owned by this famous Muggle chef!" Rose cheerily suggests. My fellow students recommended it.

"I'm calling James and ask if he and Scorpius want to come as well" Rose suggests. "Ooooh and ask if their lovely beater will come as well" Dom pleads.

"Hiya James, we're going for a bite to eat at this nice little Italian Restaurant in Covent Garden, would you and Scorpius join us, and ask your beater if he wants to come along as well, Dom is so swooning over this dude!" "Oh, okay see you later!" "And, is he bringing their team mate?" Dom squeals.

"Yep, and Trish so table for six." They take a walk through the ally with small Muggle boutiques and the occasional wizards shops, they are neatly squeezed an disguised between the Muggle shops, and are made to look like flat entrances, so if Rose and Dom would walk in there it would seem that they were heading for a flat.

They walk into this busy restaurant and place a reservation for six in two hours.

"Let's kill some time and head for the shops" Dom mischievously says.

"Oh that would be nice, I'm in dire need of a good dress and shoes!" Rose ads. "I know this little vintage shop where celebs bring their old party frocks!"

Rose and Dom walk through the maze of shops scattered around Convent Garden, they really made an effort in cleaning the district up, it so nice looking these days Rose mused.

When she and her mum came here years back it had been so grubby looking.

"Ah there it is!" Rose pointed at this small vintage shop. "They have clothes, bags, shoes and old records!"

They head inside and Dom walks straight for the good stuff, Rose let's Dom roam around she has a good nose for nice garments.

Rose browses through the stacks of old records, Hermione gave her an old record player when she moved into the muggle flat with Dom, so they have electricity there. She just loves to play the old records.

"Ooh look at this fabulous blue dress' Dom motions Rose over and shows her the dark blue dress made of silk.

Rose takes the garment into the dressing cubicle and takes of her skinny jeans and Holyhead jersey, slips the dress on and zips it up. She looks at her image in the mirror and is elated at Dom's choice. The straps are not to thin the dress just hugs her petite figure just right and her breasts fit just right. Rose opens the drapes and shows the dress.

Dom clasps her hands and is jumping up and down, "oooh Rose that is perfect!" Scorpius will like it so much ", but holds her tongue as Rose raises her eyebrow and looks rather sternly at her cousin.

"Oh we are not permitted to talk about your secret crush is it?"

"But get of it already, James and I even discussed it, we both think it is stupid, you not talking to us about it!"

"Yeah, well I do not even know if he really likes me!" "I bet he thinks of me as Scorpius smaller cousin!" Rose huffs.

"Uhm Rose you snogged him last night and he touched you, so what do you make of that!" Dom scolds her.

"Well we both had to much to drink, that was all, so we both were a bit out of it, and then shit happens !"

"I'm paying for the dress and maybe we can find some nice shoes to go along with them?"

"Oh I now just this perfect shop!" Dom starts to get excited, " On Mount street Is a Muggle shoe shop, they have the perfect shoes, it is going to cost you something, but it will be worth it!"

Rose hails a cab and heads with Dom to the shoe shop.

When they have made their way back to Covent Garden they go inside the restaurant and meet James, Scorpius and the other two. They confirm their reservations and are shown to their table in the basement. Dark wood colours and dimmed lightning adorn the premises. The table at the back in the corner is where they were seated.

James and Trish sat on the couch against the wall, Scorpius next to James and Dom and her beau opposite Trish and James. Dom sat next to Dom on a chair and opposite Scorpius. She put her shopping bag next to her chair. Scorpius caught the label of the designer and looked rather approvingly at Rose, a small smirk on his face.

"So Scorpius, didn't know you were into ladies heels!" Rose teased." I think they carry your size, wanna know where the shop is located?"

"Matter of fact, I know its location!, and have been there myself accompanying a lady there as a matter of fact!" He smirks big time with a devious glint in his eyes.

They are handed their menus and start to choose what the wanted to eat.

Scorpius moved himself to the corner of the table and couch he catches a glimpse of the shoebox and knows which model Rose bought and has trouble keeping his dick in line.

Louboutins 'So Kate' nudes 120 mm, 'that is so hot' he relents.

Lucky devil who is going catch her wearing them he muses. He can just picture Rose in them.

Her calves would be so elongated as she wears them, making her calves even more shapely, forming them to perfection. He thinks back to this morning when she was wearing only her Holyhead Harpies jersey and knickers. Standing on the balcony as she borrowed his cigarette, she looked so damn sexy he muses in his head, reliving the moment.

He nearly groaned. Back to her legs, her shapely knees and upper legs would be delicious, if he could just...

"So ladies and gentlemen are you ready to order?", the waitress rudely interrupts his fantasy, Scorpius snaps back and glances at the menu and orders the lasagne with pumpkin and a Mojito.

"Oh, we ordered the same!" Rose observes. "I have heard it is quite nice!"

Scorpius is awfully quite tonight she looks at him with concern."You're a bit quiet tonight Scorpius, marvelling in your catching the Snitch?!" Rose asks politely.

"Uhm, no I'm fine and was just contemplating something I'm dying to find out, but nothing to concern your pretty head about, princess!" He mischievously smirks.

Damn, she is just such a fine specimen of the female persuasion' he relents. He could almost picture her wearing just sexy underwear and those 120mm high heels, she would look ravishing in them, he would place her on his breakfast bar as he did this morning and would gladly lick her legs as she wore the shoes, slowly making his way up along those delectable calves along her elongated muscle to her knee.

There he would continue upwards until he reached her inner thigh and up to her pantie line, taking in her scent and...

"Here you are ladies and gentlemen your drinks, starters and complementary bread with extra virgin olive oil. And balsamic vinegar dip,

please enjoy until your main course arrives. As she served everyone their drinks she slipped a note under Scorpius drink and gave him a meaningful stare.

As she vacated their table, Scorpius peeked inside the note:

Poppy and her mobile number.

Scorpius caught Rose staring venomously as him. Oh, no, he groaned the girl must have taking him staring in oblivion as a come on to her. Shit, how was he going to handle Rose now?!

He crumbled the paper in his hand and tossed it in the pocket of his black leather biker jacket and nervously ruffled his hair. It never bothered him before, he could handle dating two girls at the same time. But this was Rose for fuck's sake.

"Uhm, Rose so what's the special occasion?" "Huh, what!" She grunted.

"Hey, Scorpius in pursuit of the owners daughter!" James hollered. He thought it was so amusing, watching Scorpius squirm like this. And he liked being a touch wicked when it concerned Rose. He wasn't entirely ready to let Rose loose on this player.

Scorpius kicked James in the shin and flashed him an angered grin.

"Whoops, excuse me Scorpius!" He painfully replied as he rubbed his leg.

"Well, the shoes are for a special occasion and I'm not telling which!"

"Well I would love to see them on your feet he softly stated, directing full attention towards Rose. He made sure he caught her emerald green orbs as he did. He could feel her attention coming back to him.

She smiled and her green emeralds fully enthralled in his grey orbs. He knew that most girls could not resist them and adding the smirk as he did also added to the tension.

Rose watched his smirk form on his perfect lips, this mischievous glint in his eyes. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and scooting just a bit closer. Rose felt her abdomen tighten as she gazed in his eyes. Her senses focusing entirely on his mouth, she found it hard to swallow she had difficulty keeping her mouth shut, all sounds evaporated from the nearby tables.

"Uhm excuse me!" Your food is ready, lasagne for the both of you?!" The waitress crudely interrupted.

Breaking the momentum between Rose and Scorpius. She all but just dropped their bowls with lasagne on the table in front of them.

"Enjoy!" She turned on her heels and made her way into the kitchen.

"Well someone just got scorned!" James cheerily remarked and dug into his bowl of pasta. He snickered his way through his meal. Feeling very amused by the spectacle which had just unfold.

Rose took a swig of he Mojito and still found it difficult to swallow. 'What the fuck had just happened' she contemplated. She was astounded by her own words in her head and turned a nice shade of crimson in the process.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' Scorpius thought, close so fucking close he thought. He could almost taste her sweet lips. He could smell her sweet scent. Fortunately he had a mental note of it as he nearly kissed her.

The lasagne was this tasteless bowl of meat and dough now, he so much wanted to enjoy his meal but he had lost appetite, but kept eating it as his stomach told him he should. Even the mojito tasted like crap.

He shovelled the food in his mouth without tasting it.

Rose watched Scorpius getting angrier and angrier as he savoured the food in his mouth. His eyes were shooting daggers. Was it at her? Did she do something wrong? A big lump filled her throat and an knot in her stomach, all butterflies fluttered away. She even felt tears forming behind her eyes, his anger affected her, it was palpable, it made her feel sick.

She picked up her bags dropped her napkin and excused herself as she fled the restaurant.

She found an abandoned ally and apparated home. She dropped herself on her bed and magically closed and sealed her bedroom door.

"Rose, are you in there, open the door please!" "Sweety it's me, Dom!"

Rose grabbed her wand and opened the door.

Dom came in and hugged her, "sweety what's wrong, why are you upset, what happened?"

"He was so angry, and I do not know why" Rose sobbed. "His anger just channelled into my body, it stung like a Scorpion would!"

"Ow, Rose he wasn't angry with you, he was about to kiss you and this waitress stole the momentum, we all witnessed it, we were all looking at you two being totally mesmerized by each other and we were waiting for him or you to finally kiss!"

"You are such a bint sometimes!" Dom kissed Roses forehead and stifled a laughter.

"Please, no, I made a fool of myself!" Rose groaned and hit herself and pushed her head under her pillow.

"Well, Scorpius made a formal complaint about the waitress, chucked money at them and stomped out of there!" "So safe to say he is thoroughly angry, but not at you!"

"Finally you guys are getting your feelings sorted out!" Dom mused and flopped on the bed beside Rose, hugging her tightly!" "I would love for you guys to get together all ready, I've been watching this dance since fifth year, you are driving me round the bent!"

"Him secretly loving you but afraid to say because you are James little cousin and you thinking that you are to ugly to be adored by Mr. Player himself!"

"If you had been anybody than my cousin it would have been totally hilarious!"

**A/N: So I hoped you liked this. Can anyone guess which restaurant I'm referring to? I've eaten there myself and it is excellent and the waiters and staff are very polite and nice. But it had to fit the story. Rose being a bit demure. I have several chapters written and the story has a rather sharp twist to it. **

**Please review! I thrive on reviews, so pretty please...**


End file.
